Chapter 1 Enemy Unit Stats
__TOC__ Episode One Degenerate Thug Weapon: Dagger Armor: Thug Outfit Low-Tier Thug Weapon: Dagger Armor: Thug Outfit Average Thug Weapon: Dagger Armor: Thug Outfit Nunchaku Thug Weapon: Nunchaku Armor: Thug Outfit Veteran Thug Weapon: Dagger, Throwing Daggers Armor: Thug Outfit Skills: Double Stab (10 ) - 110% strength dagger attack Throw (8 ) - Punctures foes with a thrown weapon. Back attacks inflict +25% damage. Laszlo Weapon: Switchblade, Throwing Daggers Armor: Thug Outfit Skills: Poison Knife (11 ) - The enemy loses 10 HP every turn for 2 turns. Throw (9 ) - Punctures foes with a thrown weapon. Back attacks inflict +25% damage. Episode Two Novice Guard Weapon: Belayav Spear Armor: Tiervan Guard Gear Guard Weapon: Belayav Spear Armor: Tiervan Guard Gear Archer Weapon: Cheap Bow Armor: Tiervan Guard Gear Guard Captain Weapon: Belayav Spear Armor: Tiervan Guard Gear Items: Soma Skills: Stim Spear (12 ) - 110% strength spear attack Sniper Weapon: Cheap Bow Armor: Tiervan Guard Gear Skills: Stasis Shot (16 ) - Prevents movement for 2 turns. Boris Weapon: Butcher Knife Armor: Boris' Noble Garb Accessory: Boris' Ring Items: Jhurukian Upper, Phorian Opiate Skills: Enema Water (15 ) - ranged attack, Poison (-15 /turn) for 2 turns Bathtub Moonshine (11 ) - ranged attack, Drunkenness (Attack +10%, Hit -20%, Evade -20%) for 2 turns Episode Three Acolyte Weapon: Ecthanian Sickle Armor: Monk Robe Monk Weapon: Ecthanian Sickle Armor: Monk Robe Skills: Neck Sickle (14 ) - 120% strength sickle attack Voronese Soldier Weapon: Generic Rifle Armor: Voronese Uniform Items: Soma Deacon Weapon: Ecthanian Sickle Armor: Monk Robe Skills: Slow Sickle (17 ) - halves target's for 2 turns Otis Armor: Priest Robe Skills: White Bolt - ranged Special attack Holy Blast (16 ) - ranged Special attack, strikes 5 tiles in 3x3 X pattern Heal (6 ) - Restores 25-37 to an ally. The second time you face Otis he will move via warping and will also use the following skills: Multiheal (19 ) - Restores 17-25 to the entire enemy party Celestial Drive (14 ) - Increases the enemy party's Attack by 20% for 2 turns Episode Four Bernard Weapon: Redshield Hammer Armor: Plate Armor Skills: Murderous Rampage (12 ) - adds 12 and 2 allowing up to 3 extra attacks (Costs 16 in second battle) Contagious Fury (11 ) - restores 34~46 to entire party 14 per turn. Immunity: Stun and Stasis Claude Weapon: Redshield Hammer Armor: Plate Armor Skills: Murderous Rampage (12 ) - adds 12 and 2 allowing up to 3 extra attacks (Costs 16 in second battle) Horrific Bellow (13 ) - Attack -10, Defense -50%, Lift -50% for all party members for 2 turns 14 per turn. Immunity: Stun and Stasis Tiervan Guard Weapon: Guards' Spear Armor: Tiervan Guard Gear Tiervan Corporal Weapon: Guards' Spear Armor: Tiervan Guard Gear Items: Soma Skills: Impale (15 ) - 150% strength attack, reduces Movement by 40% for 2 turns Redshield (Ludwick & Henrick) Weapon: Redshield Hammer Armor: Plate Armor Skills: Forceful Swing (10 ) - 175% strength attack Mercenary Weapon: Steel Sword Armor: Low-grade Plate Skills: Double Slice (13 ) - 125% strength attack Mercenary Archer Weapon: Fancy Bow Armor: Low-grade Plate Skills: Double Shot (16 ) - 150% strength attack Mercenary Leader Weapon: Steel Sword Armor: Low-grade Plate Items: Slunk Nuggets Skills: Stun Blade (11 ) - 125% stength attack, prevents target action for 2 turns Command (14 ) - Increases party members' Hit and Evade by 10% for 2 turns Turret Weapon: Revolving Cannon Skills: Healing Ooze (6 ) - restores 24~36 to target Zofia Weapon: Faulty Pistols Armor: Combat Dress Skills: Molotov (15 ) - ranged Special attack, hits 5-tile diameter circular region Wine Chug (10 ) - restores 15 , adds Buzzed status (Attack +8, Hit +10%) Immunity: Stun, Stasis, Drunk, Hyped Category:Enemy Unit Stats